Teddy Bear
by Jugbean
Summary: RenPiri. Pirika spends time making a teddy bear, and what's this? Tao Ren is jealous over a lifeless animal? Impossible!


Shaman King

Ren x Pirika

Teddy Bear

Nothing but pure, innocent, plaintive, pointless fluff between our favorite non-canon couple. Smiles.

chiri no tenshi

"What are you making?" Ren asked, mildly curious as he leant across to peek at the object in Pirika's hands.

"I'm making a teddy bear," Pirika murmured under her breath, her concentration on sewing the stitches of the bear. Momentarily, she looked up to meet Ren's gaze and gave a beam.

The effect was instantaneous, and the Tao shaman looked away with a thousand and one blushes on his face. He tried to make sure she didn't catch them.

He was safe. Pirika's attention was on the bear as she tried at best to sew the black buttons on the teddy bear's stomach without any stray stitches sticking out.

Mou, but it didn't work. The button wasn't in line with the one above. Sighing in frustration, Pirika reversed the stitches with the needle and redid her task.

"You've been making that bear for days." Ren said low in his throat, trying not to sound as if he was jealous. He? Jealous because of a bear? He shall ignore the fact that Pirika seemed to be spending more time with the bear than him lately.

Argh, cut it out! That bear is a sheer non-living thing, paling in comparison to you, the almighty Tao Ren! He tried convincing himself.

"I know." She said quietly, all too careful not to drop the needle in her hand. "It's important."

She was doing that again. Teasing him about that stupid damned teddy bear. He would always query her about the purpose of making that bear, and she would only smile back in response and say with the same amount of sweetness in her voice : "It's a secret!"

Secret? Hell yeah, and he wanted to find out _who_ she was making it for.

He frowned, his mood grumpy all of a sudden. He hated jealousy.

Silence blanketed for a while as Ren took the opportunity to gaze at the sea lapping onto the shorelines before them. Before the Shaman Fight, he hadn't known peace like this before.

He jerked from his daydreams immediately when he heard a muffled cry. His attention immediately adverted to the girl beside him who had dropped the needle abruptly.

"Mou, I hurt myself again." Pirika pouted.

"Let me see it." Ren impulsively reached out and grabbed her fingers with utter tenderness, stroking it with such curbed gentleness he wouldn't known he would have possessed if not for his feelings towards her.

"I'm alright." Pirika assured, a smile touching her lips as she watched those beautiful boyish golden eyes of his softened. "I've been doing it so often."

Ren immediately scowled at her, but kept her hand in his palm. "I don't get it. You're wasting your time away making this lifeless thing. And now," his eyes moved to her hand, "you're causing wounds all over your fingers just because of that stupid needle."

"It has to be done!" She insisted, her cerulean eyes boring into his stubbornly. He sighed, stroking her finger with his subconsciously.

"And you refuse to tell me all the time why." He was complaining, she knew, for he always acted like this when she hid something from he had to know.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you anymore!" Pirika said, trying to ignore the embarrassment she felt over the way he was holding her arm.

He noticed her blush, and immediately let go of her hand, the faint pink twinges on his face apparent. "S-sorry." He mumbled out and cursed something under his breath.

She went back to making her bear.

He began to hate it more and more so. What was this? A stupid animal stealing the attention he should have from her? Grrrr.

"Ren?"

"Yeah."

"Happy one-month." She let out a giggle as she held out the bear into his direction.

Tao Ren only stared at it with round eyes. He was dumbfounded, and he showed it. With the same expression etched on his features, he looked up to Pirika, confusing written all over his face.

"Huh?"

Pirika pouted, her petal-like lips sticking out in a girlish way. "Mou, this is the day we've been dating for one month." She looked to the sky, mocking a wistful look, "Not like I'm expecting you to remember anyway."

He looked thunderstruck. One month? Since when?

He never counted!

"Ooh, never mind." She giggled. "It's okay. Just accept it! The bear is for you!"

And he gazed down at that once stupid animal he had detested so much in the past.

Dotted jet black eyes. A perfectly round nose. Red in color. Beneath, a hemispheric smile that suited its adoring features so easily. A red and green scarf knitted to wrap around its plump neck. Brown fur. Two buttons stitched along the lines.

"Do you like it?" Pirika stared hopefully at him.

He didn't know what to say. He was at a loss of words. His heart pounded, the blood in his veins coursed throughout his entire body, depriving him of the fundamental ability of breathing.

"I…" He started, still too surprised.

"Give it a name." She urged, her eyes sparkling like the silvered stars dancing their way in the night-cloaked sky.

He stared down at that bear, all cursed words he wanted to let out at that animal incinerating at the back of his head.

"…Pirika." His voice, like smooth velvet, sounded.

"Hai?" She looked curious, those two round blue chambers staring up inquiringly at him.

He flushed. "No, no. I mean, I'll name it after you. Pirika."

He said simply.

It was her turn to blush.

"I take it, you like it?" She asked, the hope never leaving the orbs now placed on his so beautifully.

"Hell, yeah." He answered back, the trademark Tao smirk pulling at the edge of his lips once more, reminding her of the ways she loved him and hated him all over again.

"Stupid man." She giggled as he took the bear and held it preciously.

He leant in and took her in his arms. "Happy one month, Pirika."

The bear in his arms was left blissfully forgotten, no longer hated by Tao Ren.

Owari

Wrote this eating lunch! Yippee )) I thought Ren was sweet!

chiri no tenshi


End file.
